Vampyre Kisses
by Saiyachick
Summary: [Status: One-Shot][DracoxHermione]"You've committed treason four long months ago," Hermione murmured while kissing him wholly, "Then again, so have I."


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor the song that is displayed in this story. I don't make money off of any Harry Potter books because that is JK. Rowlings venue, not mine. I didn't produce of direct any of the movies, did I write or claim anything in this story as mine. The only thing I claim is the story and not the characters in it.

-

R&R

-

Summary:[Status: One-Shot] Four months ago, on a June night, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry celebrated yet another graduation. As the night faded, Hermione was in her room when suddenly Draco stalked in and turned to her with those eyes…hollow eyes.

Authoress Note: As the title says it all, there will be some slight alterations on the Vampires part. Half-bred Vampires may be seen in daylight and have a reflection. My reasoning of the hybrid theory has given me a reason to believe that half-bred mortals or immortals are powerful enough to withstand that of a pureblood or bred. The song featured has nothing to do against religion, it just so happened to fit in my story and plot. No I'm not Christian, Catholic, or any of that, I'm just a simple Indian girl, so please don't get offended in any way. Thank you and enjoy reading.

**_Rated R: _This story contains explicit lyrics, profanity, and sexual content. Those of the younger audience be warned before you "flame" me because I clearly stated my warning. For those who think this is a joke, its not, I'm dead serious. For those who think it is poorly written, I really don't care. I'm open to constructive criticism and opinions, not those that are childish and pointless. **

_Italics are flash backs_

**-**

**Vampyre Kisses **

**- ** -****

It has been four long months since the night of June when she was tainted. Hogwarts was celebrating the night by partying of graduation, with everyone getting drunk and tipsy, but not her. She had morals on hand. She still took everything serious, but after that night, nothing mattered. Her chocolate colored eyes were now blazed azure with a slight hollowness in them, and her chestnut colored hair was streaked into a darker brown. Never again would life be the same for her because she was no longer whom she thought she was.

Tonight was the night of All Hallows Eve, or formally known as Halloween. It was a night where muggle children dressed up in costumes and such to gain sweets and fright while the magic folk sneer at such insults. She stood on top of the highest building in England. There were statues of gargoyles leering upon the wet streets, and all she could do was smirk idly. She was close to her destination, to him. Her body ached for his simple touch and her desire grew more and more.

She remembered the night when it all began it was strange. Strange how an innocent girl turned so, seductive and scandalous. Life seemed to move on in the mornings as normal, but when it came to darkness, a feeling of aggravation filtered he. It was the feeling of a longing not yet filled, and she knew who made her that way. The boy with hollow eyes and platinum hair; It was his fault that she was who she was this very day.

A storm was likely to come and she nodded gently while staring at the sky. The cloud formation changed and began to cover up the glimmering full moon that had popped out tonight. It greeted her gently while flashing its shine upon her pale skin. Now was time to leave and resort to her evil deed. Her eyes snapped to the bottom of the tall tower and then back up. She leaped from the edge and fell to the floor with a tint of velocity. The floor came closer and then everything halted. She was kneeling on the floor with cape falling gently behind her. All around her, muggle children walked jauntily along side with their parents with colorful bags and costumes. A teenage boy no more that fifteen walked up and started to eye her.

"Hey there gorgeous," he said in a suave voice, "Why don't you come with me and we'll get to know each other."

She simply glared at him the slowly began to smirk. Her mouth opened slightly showing pearly fangs and then hissed while towering over the boy. "Infernal little git, finish growing up before you step up to someone who is above your league." Satisfied, she stalked off into the night and roads of England.

Over the months she had left home and started anew. She worked at the ministry and constantly gave interviews to Witch Weekly about being the cleverest witch the wizarding world has ever seen. One job she'd be given was that of a healer and Auror, though it didn't matter. Her pleasure was never filled for she still thought of that night long ago.

_Hermione Selene Granger was sitting on the Head Boy and Girl's common room couch while staring into the fire. Her school life was now over and she had to begin life as an adult. She thought of all the job offers and opportunities she would be given since the war was diminished and Voldemort had been vanquished. Everything was going right for the young witch, but she was severely wrong._

_As she was about to go to bed, the portrait creaked open and in walked the devil himself. Draco Malfoy strode across the room then stopped in his tracks. His eyes were hollow and showed no emotion, not even the slightest look of disgust. Her head tilted to her right shoulder as she stared into his endless orbs of nothingness. She opened her mouth, then closed it, then opened it once more. She was at a loss of words for once because all that was happening was a simple stare._

_Suddenly he started to move, not to his room door, but towards her…_

Her head shook off that vile memory. Hermione hissed lowly at the very thought of remembrance. She told herself she wouldn't turn back but it seemed to come back ever so often.

"He tainted me," she whispered lightly into the cold air, "Now's my turn to return the favor."

Hermione could feel him and his yearning for her too. It wasn't exactly love that brought her to him, but more of lust. He started this game of infatuation and she was going to end it once and for all. She was getting closer to him and she knew it. His mind and emotions were in her hand as she became like this, wicked. It was startling at first, but soon came useful to her. She could twist him into painful moods then torture his very soul.

She might have sounded cruel, but he deserved ten times worse than what she was doing. Hermione discovered this cursing gift two months after her graduation. It was when she was out with her two good friends Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. They were chatting joyfully and then it was time to ago as the daylight was at its adieu. As she was going to give them each a good-bye kiss her neck burned insanely. It was as if someone of something at that matter was shoving a hot piece of metal into her skin. Hermione abruptly stepped away, and soon the blinding pain had vanished.

Her two friends looked at her strangely and asked many questions, but she bid them no harm. She put off her aches and pain. It was at that night where she did research on the unusual things she had undergone that day in the Head's common room. That night would haunt her for the rest of her life because of the strange things that went on.

Predicted, a storm began in the dreary streets of England. The clouds were restless and seemed to move in a massacre of swirls. Rain began to pour almost suddenly from the sky above and Hermione held her head up high. This day, of All Hallows Eve seemed so…unbalanced. It felt as though on this day, the angels feared to tread upon the earth as the heavens tremble from the wickedness.

She chuckled cruelly while starring at the moon. It was still shinning upon her complexion even when the cool drops hit her skin dully. "Just let the rain wash your sins away," she whispered harshly. "Let the moon bathe you in bitterness."

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and glared at the road ahead of her. She began walking slowly towards her destination with her leather black boots clicking against the stone streets. Her body was drenched in the tears of the angels, but her heart was soaked in the blood of a beast. Nothing would stop her from getting revenge on her behalf, not if she could help it.

* * *

His pale flesh gleamed as the moon shimmered into his window and upon his skin. It was raining once again and all he could do was lie in his bed black and green sheets. Black, green, and silver, were the primary décor of his home and what he presumed, his life. Wisps of platinum blond hair cascaded over his forehead, as he felt empty.

It was another one of those nights where lust seemed to matter the most. He craved for the blood of the one he marked and the soul of the one he claimed. The feeling was so torturous to him. How could anyone make Draco Lucian Malfoy feel like this? It was like the impossible was now possible! He scoffed at the very thought while drinking his red wine.

* * *

She had stopped under a colossal willow tree. Her now blue blazed eyes were closed and she was in depth with herself at that moment. Once she felt a shiver run down her own spine a smirk graced her face.

"Good," she whispered softly while running her tongue along her mouth, "He feels it also. If I have to endure this, then he suffers as well."

Hermione stood up rapidly and continued her journey towards the dragon that raised hell for her. This was the night all demons and devils alike would arise and taunt the mortal souls that remained on this burning planet or insanity. She'll make him realize what a fool he was for doing what he did. He dared to do such a thing to her.

"Stained my blood," Hermione spat repulsively, "He'll be begging for redemption."

She was fed up with waiting for him to come clean. It was his fault and now he must pay. Hermione closed her eyes and focused where she felt his energy seeping from.

CRACK

In a split-second she found herself in front of the renewed Malfoy Manor. It was the typical place where children made urban legends of and feared to stride. The lightning clasped against the storm making the lights flicker in its wake. Trees swayed violently as the thunder clashed with the vibrating wind hymns. Hermione whipped out her knife and ran it across the locks seal. Immediately, it creaked open slowly and welcomed her in. She stepped into the house and stayed in her spot for a few minutes.

Eerie creaks and pounding were heard…

Nothing more, nothing less…

"Perfect," her voice carried gently, "Lumos!"

The tip of her now visible wand, exploited with illumination. She cautiously took steps towards the grand staircase while smirking gingerly. The feeling inside her was stronger and the desire burned more and more then before. Finally, after waiting for so long, that nagging feeling would be fulfilled at last. There was no turning back now and all she could do was welcome the flaming aspiration. Hermione was now at the top of the last step and given a choice of right and left.

Her obstinate eyes of darkness loitered into a trance. The powers of her cravings lead her to her choice. It was all game to her, a game of cat and mouse. He created this game starting as the cat, and her as the mouse, but the tables turned in more ways than one. He never expected something go wrong, oh but he was wrong, deeply wrong. Hermione stopped at the door ahead of her. This was the moment she had been thriving for. Through those doors lay Draco Malfoy, the one who haunted and contaminated her.

"Let the games begin," Hermione stated coolly while pressing them open.

As she walked in smoothly, she noticed his choice of décor. Candles floated around some places and the faint scent of cinnamon lingered. "I guess fire safety never appealed to him," she simpered while licking her finger and putting out a candle while tapping it. A light groan was heard from her right. Her head snapped to the direction and there laid the devil himself.

Draco Malfoy lie on his bed, shirtless, while sprawled out among the bed. His pale flesh glowed in the midst of the ambience of darkness. She smiled coyly and began walking towards him while taking of her black cape. Hermione remained in black leather pants and a sheer, crimson shirt. Black beads were placed upon the transparent material to compliment the changes of the young witch. Her black bra was visible through the fabric along with her skin.

When she reached the side of his divan, she crawled upon the soft sheets and made her way toward his muscular body. Her hand graciously skimmed his chest and she received a low throaty groan. She leaned over his face and stared at his closed eyes. In mere seconds those silver witty eyes snapped opened. Shock clearly overcame his face as he stared into those…hollow eyes.

He pushed her back lightly and growled. "Why are you here Granger? This isn't a good time."

Hermione ignored his statement and smirked while lying back on his bed. She withered until she was comfortable and sighed lightly. "Tell me about it Malfoy."

"What the hell are you doing?" the blond haired man snarled while glaring at her. "What are you going in my house of all places? Aren't you supposed to fraternize with Potter and Weasley?"

"If that were possible I would, but you see, something came up," she whispered silkily. "You see, I've come to reason with myself and discovered something."

"I could really careless what your discovery is mudblood," Draco sneered while pushing her. "Get out of my house!"

"Tsk, tsk, Malfoy, you of all people should know I'm not a mudblood anymore," Hermione said with her smirk growing. "I mean, you should know, you've made me this way. But well talk about this later, now about my discovery. I found out that you're not the high and all mighty pureblood prick that you claim to be."

"That is absolutely ludicrous-"

"Oh don't get me wrong, your still a high and all mighty prick, just a half-bred at that," the clever witch grinned, "Who would have ever thought you were half vampire? I mean really, I personally thought you were a Veela-"

Draco pinned her while glaring at her with the utmost hate. She looked into those abyss-filled eyes, so empty.

"How'd you know?" he barked menacingly while shaking her, "TELL ME!"

Hermione simply glared at him and turned her neck to reveal a mark. "You see Draco, once upon a time, four months ago, this happened." A memory flashed through her eyes about that horrifying night once more…

_Draco strode towards Hermione and stopped in front of her. He then pounced on her and pinned her to the couch roughly with a smirk of pride. _

_"M-Malfoy, what are you doing?" she whispered hoarsely while trying to push him off. It was no avail, he wouldn't budge. His eyes were blazed with a silver fire, thought something was wrong. His pupils were gone from his stare and all that remained were those sickening eyes. Then in a flash he lowered his head to her exposed neck. He sucked onto the bare flesh until it got tender and he sunk his fangs into her neck forcefully. Hermione cried out and moved, but it was no use. Blood seeped through her neck and Draco lapped it up while pulling back. With a satisfied look, he got up and walked away…_

She pouted with a smirk but pushed him off when he was in his state of shock once more. "You TAINTED me. I'm a half-bred as you now, but half muggle, half vampire. You know what else? You courted me as your own! Whenever I try to hug or kiss my guy friends, I get this blinding pain! Whenever I am in bed at night, a sudden control of lust runs down my spine, and you know what else? I'm changed."

Draco laid back down on his bed while sorting his thoughts. Hermione crawled over on top of him while straddling his waist. She gave him a rueful look and leaned down to his face. "Oh but you can't blame yourself, Draco Lucian Malfoy is always flawless right?" She kissed his lips softly while making her way to the crook of his neck. Her tongue darted out of her mouth and upon his smooth skin. She sucked on the warm then opened her mouth widely. Pearly, white fangs sunk into him and he gave a light growl while trying to push her off. It wasn't of any use though; she had her legs tightly wrapped around his waist and began consuming the blood. She then pulled back and stared at the forming mark.

A stream of blood was on the corner of her mouth when she pulled back completely to face him. "You've committed treason four long months ago," Hermione murmured while kissing him wholly, "Then again, so have I."

"You don't know what you've just done," Draco whispered while gazing in her eyes to see a mirror image. "Leave before you-"

"The flame of retribution has only begun to burn," she mumbled.

Hermione growled this time and pushed him down roughly. She bent her head down and cupped his cheeks in her hands while kissing him harshly. Draco latched his hands on her hips to steady his hold while kissing her back with the same ruthlessness. She bit onto his lips gently and licked the small wound while gaining access to his mouth. His tongue diverged into her mouth while taking hers with his in a fiery passion. Hermione smirked at his response and sighed softly and started rolling her tongue with his. Soon they intertwined, and the cunning witch began rocking her hips, causing a friction between the two.

* * *

Don't be aroused   
By my confession   
Unless you don't give a good godamn about redemption   
I know   
Christ is coming and so am I  
You would too if the sexy devil caught your eye   
She'll suck you dry

* * *

Draco gave a deep moan while clutching her hips tighter. Both finally broke off the kiss and started panting while looking at each other. The dragon began to move himself along her and groaned with pain. "You're a teasing devil aren't you?"

"You made me this way," she purred while licking his ear. She then was leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down his neck and to his chest. "Courted me as your own, and the lust grew deeper. Didn't know where it was coming from didn't you? That was I, by cursing me with this mark; I turned it into a gift. I made you feel this desire and lust."

He lifted her sheer shirt above her shoulders and exposed her body. Draco growled playfully and moved his hands up and down her body. "Naughty little devil aren't you?"

Hermione closed her eyes and leaned her body down upon his. "The naughtiest." She then got up from him and slipped off the bed. "Well I think that's enough."

"Oh no you don't!" Draco roared while grabbing her hips and throwing her back on the bed. He climbed on top of her and started straddling her hips while kissing her back with the same roughness. Hermione broke the kiss once again and turned her head.

"What are you doing?"

"Finishing what you started perhaps?" Draco suggested while nuzzling her neck. "Honestly, what's the point being half mortal when you deny the simple pleasures in life?"

Hermione's leather boots found their way up Draco's legs slightly while rubbing against him. She smiled wickedly while showing her fangs as she saw him throw back his head slightly. "I don't deny love, I reject."

Draco reached down her legs and began unzipping her boots one by one. When he threw them aside he started on her pants while staring at her intently. Hermione shook her head and stopped him, "That's not how it works Draco."

"What-"

Hermione then squirmed from under him and broke free. She flipped Draco over and kneeled over him on her hands and knees. "You see, you started this little game, now its only right for me to finish it." Her head bent down to his chest and she kissed him all down his toned body. Her hand ran over his hard nipple unconsciously as she continued her motions. Hermione then looked down at his black boxers and smiled once more as she saw a bulge. She ran her hands down below his groin and went into his boxers. Those soft hands stroked his member softly, leaving Draco to do what she wanted him to do.

Whimper, beg, moan…

* * *

Soon you'll cry to be back in her bosom   
To do it again   
She'll make you weep   
And moan and cry to be back in her bosom   
To do it again

* * *

She felt him coming to release and stopped abruptly. He panted heavily and started to unbutton the rest of her leather pants. Draco reached up and unclasped her bra while throwing it off along with her shirt. He then pulled down her pants with ease as he did with her boots. "No more games."

"I was never playing," she moaned out as Draco began his wonderful deeds to her. He pulled her neck down cruelly and bit into her once more where he marked her four long months ago. Draco consumed the blood and sighed blissfully. "Mine."

Hermione showed her fangs and hissed, "Eternally."

Their remaining clothes disappeared as they began ravishing each other passionately. Draco entered her without warning and screams of pleasure echoed the manor restlessly. Both moved in synch, matching each other's moves and tempo. The vampyre tightened her hold upon him and made him moan her name, as she wanted.

* * *

Pray, should I oblige?   
Pray, cause nobody ever survives   
Praying to stay in your arms   
Just until I can die a little longer   
Saviors and saints   
Devils and demons alike   
She'll eat you alive 

* * *

Waves of pleasure washed through their bodies as relief swept over them. The lust had been treated for tonight, and both panted heavily while catching air. Draco pulled Hermione towards him and finally gave his one true smirk. "So you finally figured what I was."

"Of course," she said back while evening her breath, "once you've been bitten by one, its obvious. So my high and all mighty half-bred prick, how'd you cover this up? I mean with your family strutting that you're pureblood and all-"

"First of all, purebloods don't strut," Draco snapped while hugging her tighter, "Second, I wasn't always some half-bred. That same month I was patrolling the dungeons a bat bit me. I figured it was a regular one, but it seemed that I grew fangs during the night. Since I was already pureblood, I was only half vampire. Now, a few weeks later, I bit you, making you a half-bred also. Now your not a mudblood."

"Rather be a mudblood than this," Hermione said in disgust. She then noticed Draco moving on top of her once more while straddling her again. "What are you doing?"

"This lust has yet to be filled love," Draco said with a devious smirk. "Just easing my pain."

"Then use your hand," she spat while trying to push him off.

* * *

Jesus is risen, it's no surprise   
Even he would, martyr his momma   
To ride to hell between those thighs   
The pressure is building, at the base of my spine   
If I gotta sin to see her again  
Then I'm gonna lie and lie and lie

* * *

What are you talking about?" he asked as his eyes burned with desire.

Hermione rolled eyes and hissed at him. "I've done what needed to be done, and I'm ready to leave."

Draco shook his head and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Your mine."

"I'm nobody's girl Draco," the vampyre stated smoothly. "Just because your some sex driven vampire, doesn't mean I am."

"Wrong again," he said, "I can feel it in you." Her eyes widened as he said those words. "That's right, your not the only one who can feel the wanting. You y earn for me to fuck you, you wish that I would never let you go."

"You're the one wrong my dragon," Hermione said as her eyes flickered with hatred, "You marked me, and I just repaid the debt."

Draco grinned evilly while leaning back against the board, taking Hermione with him. "You're my mate. I marked you, you marked me, we had intercourse, your mine and I'm yours. End of story."

* * *

My pulse been rising  
My temples are burning  
The pressure is so overwhelming and building   
So steady and heavy, I'm ready to blow   
She waits, what is she waiting for?

* * *

Hermione turned over in his grasp and smirked. "I'm yours?"

"Definitely," Draco said with a slight grin. "I'm stuck with you for the rest of our lives."

"As I too," she said with mock sigh, "Heartbreaker."

"On my part," the vampire replied while eyeing his new vampyre.

"And I thought the movie always ends with the vampire being killed and the damsel being saved by a hero," Hermione replied with a shrug.

Draco shook his head and settled her between his thighs, "But this time the vampire is a half-bred and consummates with his new vampyre and both live together without the intake of a regular vampire's side-affects. Wonderful isn't it?"

"Perfect," Hermione purred while gasping for air as she grinded her hips with his.

"Now my little vampyre, suck me dry from my sins," Draco chuckled cruelly while moving with her.

"As you wish."

☼Morning☼

Hermione woke up to find herself in the arms of her loathing enemy. Halloween was the night she had courted Draco Lucian Malfoy fully, and now she was officially Hermione Selene Malfoy. That night she looked into those once hollow eyes and saw a reflection of herself, but now both weren't so empty. Both eyes were now full of warmth and passion,


End file.
